


Exhilarated

by Toms_girl



Series: For the Love of Tom [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toms_girl/pseuds/Toms_girl
Summary: Tom and his girl take a stroll down the red carpet. These are uncharted waters, but their initial anxiety soon dissolves into excitement and previously unknown pleasures.





	Exhilarated

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much everybody who left kudos and comments on the first part of this series! As promised, here is the next look into the life of Tom and his girl. We meet them again a year after the first episode. It's the autumn of 2017, and their relationship has just become public knowledge. Of course, they deal with the anxiety which accompanies this next step in their own way.
> 
> There are, in fact, lots of stories to tell from the life of Tom and his girl, but it takes me ages to get them down on paper. So if you like this and would like to know more, please be patient - more is always on the way.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Tom, do you know where I left my compact mirror with the purple jewels? I can’t find it!”

I was standing in the bathroom next to our bedroom in Tom’s house in London. The small table next to the sink, usually kept so neat and tidy, looked as if a bomb had exploded on it. Hair clips, pots of makeup, eyebrow pencils, lipsticks, everything was strewn over every available surface. On the bathroom floor, my yoga pants and a t-shirt I had been wearing during the day were balled up in a corner. The little bin underneath the sink overflowed with used tissues with smudges of failed makeup attempts on them. Frantically, my hands were turning over all this debris in search of the missing mirror, but it just wasn’t there.

For a brief second, I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink. I was wearing a gorgeous floor-length black dress with a full skirt and millions of tiny silver jewels sewn onto it which sparkled when I moved. My hair was coiled into an elaborate braided updo with a few strands of hair askew here and there – artfully destroyed, my mum would have called it. A few pieces of tasteful purple and silver jewellery and simple black eye makeup both focussed the eye’s attention on my cherry red lips. I would have looked quite nice if it hadn’t been for the expression of utter terror on my face.

It was the evening of the London premiere of _Thor Ragnarok_. A couple of months before, after almost two years together during which we had mostly managed to keep our relationship out of the spotlight, we had finally been spotted together having dinner at our favourite restaurant, drinking, laughing, even stopping for a kiss on our stroll back home. It had been an enchanted evening. Tom was about to start his run of _Hamlet_ at RADA, and he very much enjoyed being on stage again. He had been radiant, somehow more alive than usual, and his energy had transferred itself to me. We had never been more in love, and I guess that had made us less careful. Or maybe Tom didn’t want to keep our relationship secret anymore. Looking at the pictures that crept up in the tabloids and online the next day, he had seemed almost glad.

“You know what? Fuck them!” he said. “Why shouldn’t we show them how happy we are? Why should we always have to hide?”

“But Tom,” I said doubtfully. “We decided to keep this thing quiet until we both feel we’re sure about where it is heading, don’t you remember?”

He looked at me earnestly and took my hand into his across the breakfast table. “I love you. It’s been two years. I’m fairly sure this is serious. Aren’t you?” My heart skipped a beat as I gazed into his beautiful eyes. “Of course I am, silly.”

At first, some of his people had not at all been happy about the idea of Tom officially acknowledging me as his girlfriend, arguing that his single status and therefore his theoretical availability was one of his most important assets. But Tom was adamant about it, and when the next opportunity came and he was asked by a reporter who that girl had been, he told them openly – who I was, how long we had been together, how happy we were and that we intended to stay together in the foreseeable future. This public declaration of Tom’s love for me naturally had my hormone levels peaking, but it also terrified me – the idea of the whole world knowing my name, of people knowing who I was and possibly talking about me and Tom and whether I was worthy of his love gave me serious pause.

After that, things quieted down for a while. Tom went on stage almost every night for three weeks, and although I went to see the play a couple of times, we didn’t deliberately appear in public together. Then, Tom had to go to Canada and the United States to film _Infinity War_ and then start the promotion for _Thor Ragnarok_ , and he had only come back a few days ago. After an endless stretch of gruelling work and long hours which had taken their toll on him, I had been happy to see that he was in good spirits again, though still exhausted. Immersing himself in the depressive mind set of Hamlet every night had really taken it out of him, but spending time with Chris and the others always unwound him and made him happy. We had spent the last few days in bed, catching up with a few films he had missed, cuddling, talking, making love. And now the day had come: my first official public appearance as Tom’s girlfriend.

I had spent countless hours obsessing about what to wear and dreaded the official verdict on Tom Hiddleston’s girlfriend I was sure to get with tomorrow’s newspaper. Now that everything was just right, now that I had the beautiful dress, the hair, the makeup and the matching shoes that were both elegant and comfortable, the reality of what I was about to do was threatening to overwhelm me. What if they thought I was too ugly, too fat, too short, too be-spectacled to be his girlfriend? What if I said something stupid or fell over my own feet? What if I wasn’t able to cope with the pressure, that terrible pressure that Tom had to endure every day of his life? Suddenly, success and failure seemed to hinge entirely on whether I found that damned compact mirror.

I stamped back into the bedroom and started rummaging through my bedside cabinet. “I don’t believe this,” I muttered under my breath. “Where is that fucking thing? I’m sure I’ve seen it here somewhere only a few days ago!” But it stayed gone. Giving up, I slumped down on the bed and – carefully – put my made-up face into my hands.

I had been sitting thus only a few moments, contemplating my horrible future as Britain’s most hated woman, when the warm touch of Tom’s hands on my arms lifted me out of my reverie.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” he asked gently. The silkiness of his voice always had an immediate calming effect on me. I let my hands fall to my knees and looked up into his beautiful, caring face. He looked absolutely gorgeous, of course, in a daring combination of dark blue chequered suit and striped tie which went rather well with the red-golden glimmer of his hair and straggly beard. Even though it had been two years, every time I looked at his perfect features, I still felt the need to sigh like the fangirl I had been before we met. How many hours had I then gazed at pictures of him and wished that he’d look at me even once with his beautiful blue-green eyes. He did so now, and his expression was full of concern.

“Whatever it is, my love, I’m sure it can’t be all that bad.” He took my hands in his, twirling his fingers through mine. I sighed and looked at the floor.

“What if they hate me?” I asked in a small voice.

“They? What do you mean?”

I felt stupid discussing this with him, but still I answered. “They. The public, the media. You know, all those people that don’t really know us but have an opinion about us anyway.”

“Oh, them.” Tom sounded genuinely surprised. “Now, why would you concern yourself with anything any of them thinks about you or us? They don’t count. They are not allowed an opinion. The only thing that counts is right here.” He pressed my right hand to his chest over his heart. “It’s between you and me. We are the only two people that get to have an opinion on this.”

“But what if they write mean things about me? You know what they are like, and I certainly don’t look like what the world expects to see at your side –”

“My darling, who cares about that? You are gorgeous. Especially tonight – look at yourself, you look stunning!”

I smiled. “Thank you. But still –”

“No, you stop that right now.” He took my face in his hands and kissed me. “I don’t care what anybody thinks. I love you, and you are the only one I want at my side. It’s really that simple.” He smiled. “Do you know what most attracted me about you in the first place? It was your self-confidence. The way you simply asked me out as if I was just another bloke in a club, the way you gave me your number and seemed so sure that I would call you. The way you never felt the need to apologise for or qualify your appearance. That just blew me away, and I needed to know more.”

I chuckled. “I’m afraid that was all just pretence to get your attention.”

He grinned. “I know. I know you have your good days and your bad days and your demons like everybody else. But you don’t have to show them that. Just pretend you’re the most self-confident person in the world. You fooled me – you can fool them, too.”

“I never wanted this, you know? I never wanted people I never met to know my name and talk about me. I don’t know how you stand it all!”

“I know, darling. It takes some getting used to, and then some. I’m sorry I subjected you to all that.”

“No, don’t be sorry. If it weren’t for your fame, we probably never would have met. And I’d much rather be with you in this crazy situation than without you in total anonymity.” I kissed him. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. Now come on,” he said, getting up and pulling me to my feet as well. “Let’s show them what we’ve got. You know, it can be quite exhilarating, this whole publicity thing. Very exhilarating. You’ll see.”

~~~~

Laughing, we almost fell back into the cosy, spacious interior of the car. Tom and I usually took the tube or our own car to get around London, but on this special occasion, the studio had paid for everybody to be picked up in huge black limousines and driven to the theatre on Leicester Square – congestion charge, driver in a black livery, bottles of champagne and all.

Tom and I had already had a glass on our way to the theatre to help with the confidence – mine and his, he insisted. Then there had been another glass or two at the reception after the film. By the time we stood in a long line with Taika, Chris and his wife Elsa, Tessa, Cate and her husband and all the others to answer questions of the assembled reporters and be photographed, I had been feeling a bit tipsy and very, very exhilarated, as Tom had promised.

The film had been such a blast, so wonderful and heart-warming and hilarious, and Tom had been amazing and sexy beyond belief in it. I had even recognised the scene they had filmed the day I had visited the set, and he had been especially gorgeous in that one. It was the final fight scene between Hela’s forces of dead Asgardian warriors and the so-called “Revengers”: Thor, Hulk, the Valkyrie, Loki and the escaped Sakaarian slaves. I had recognised the energy of Tom’s performance, the driving force of his physicality, and it gave me a pleasant thrill knowing he must have gotten that from what we had been doing immediately before the filming of that scene. All the way through the screening, Tom had held my hand and squeezed it whenever we laughed together at the hilarious antics of Taika’s character Korg. When it was over, he looked at me with gleaming eyes.

“Tom, I loved it!” I said. He beamed back at me and whispered, “And I love you.” Then we got up to leave the showroom, and he wrapped his arms around me from behind for a second, simultaneously trading jokes with Chris and giggling like schoolboy. Pressed snug against him like that, I distinctly felt his erection hard against my back and smiled.

Later, standing in the photo-op line, a reporter told us we were “a gorgeous couple”. That naturally got the reaction he had aimed at: huge smiles, and Tom nuzzled his face into my neck.

“You know they say that to everybody, don’t you?” he whispered.

“I assumed so,” I answered, lifting my face to his to be kissed. With my mouth close to his earlobe, I added, “But it still gives me a thrill to hear it.”

He grinned. “Yeah, me too.” Secretly, he cupped his hand around my left buttock through my dress and squeezed, the tips of his long fingers almost between my legs. I felt a tingling sensation go through me and shivered. Had we been alone, he would have pulled down my knickers then and there, I was sure.

And now, finally, we were back in the car. Tom had sat down across from me, legs spread wide, arms resting on the backrest, eating me up with his eyes. I kicked off my shoes and looked at him hungrily, at the snug fit of his suit around his waist, at his long white hands, at the bulge in his crotch. _I can’t believe this gorgeous creature is in this car with me_ , I thought. _And just look at him: he wants me._ I had never been so horny in my life.

“God, I wish we could go straight home!” I said. “Well, I guess we will just have to wait ‘til after the party.”

Tom smirked. “I don’t want to wait,” he said, staring directly into my eyes. And with that, he let himself sink to the floor of the car and knelt between my feet. He grabbed my waist, pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately and with brute force. I barely had time to think, but I didn’t care. His hands ran down my legs, snuck under my dress and ran up again. Deftly, his fingers grabbed hold of both my tights and my knickers and pulled them down in one go, from under my momentarily lifted bottom over my bended knees and finally free from my feet. He then lost no time in in shoving up my dress over my knees and spreading my legs apart.

I felt the cool though air-conditioned air tickling my vagina and shivered again with a longing expectation of what was about to happen. He pulled free from my mouth and studied my face, watching for a reaction as his thumb slowly wandered up my thigh, found my clit and started gently rubbing it. I inhaled sharply and involuntarily bit on my lower lip while electricity pulsed through me with every rotation of his thumb. Tom smiled, his anticipation satisfied.

Suddenly, the car set into motion, and I looked up at the dark glass which separated us from the driver. “Is he – I mean, is it alright if we do this with him present?” It was hard to think straight with Tom’s thumb steadily massaging my clitoris.

“Perfectly alright, my love. Trust me, he’s probably seen far worse.”

Suddenly, Tom’s thumb left my clit and slid wetly between the lips of my vagina. I moaned loudly. A wicked grin spread on Tom’s face, one that Loki would have been proud of. “I have been waiting for hours. Now I’ll make you come like never before.”

Breaking eye contact only at the last second, he bent down between my legs until his tongue touched my clit. I felt like exploding almost at once. I could feel his beard slightly tingling all around the sensitive area between my legs as he licked and sucked at my clit while still gently moving his thumb in and out of my vagina. It only took seconds for me to come violently, trying my best not to scream while holding on to Tom’s muscular shoulder with one hand and the roof of the car with the other. I let my head fall on the backrest and exhaled. Tom looked up, his lips glistening with the juices of my vagina. The look on his face showed me that he was evidently satisfied with his work.

“You’re gorgeous,” he told me in a low voice that went through me much as the movement of his tongue had moments before. “I’m so happy you’re mine. I’m so happy I can share this with you now.” He beamed up at me and slowly started moving his thumb again which had still been half buried in my vagina.

“God, you’re dripping,” he said. “I have never wanted anybody as much as I want you right now.” His thumb slid up to my clit – it was only the lightest, briefest touch, but it made me catch my breath. “I think it’s my turn now.”

He got up from the floor and sat down on the seat opposite me. His trousers seemed to be barely able to contain his huge erection, and as he opened his fly, his eyes never leaving my face, his cock emerged and stood fully erect, bigger than I had ever seen it. I looked at it, then up to his face, my lips parted, filled to the brim with the desire to have him inside me.

“I want you to fuck me as hard as you can,” he said.

I licked my lips and nodded. Gingerly, I got to my feet, hiked up my skirt and carefully straddled him. As I lowered myself slowly, he guided his cock into me and gasped. It felt as if his enormous penis filled my whole body, as if it was still enlarging inside me. Tentatively, I began to move my hips against him and away from him, making his cock slide out of my vagina almost to the tip, then back in again. Tom moaned loudly in time with the movements of my hips. I stared into his face which was rapt with pleasure, into his eyes that bored into mine.

“You know what impressed me most about tonight?” I asked. “The red carpet. All those girls there screaming your name.” Steadily, I increased the speed and let my hips crash into his pelvis, pushing his cock inside me up to the very root with every thrust.  
“Not long ago, I would have been one of them. Screaming your name. Begging for one word, one glance. Every one of them would fuck your brains out if you just gave them so much as a nod.”

I could see that Tom was enjoying this, that he was almost ready to come, so I slowed down a bit. He sighed and grabbed my arse, digging his long fingers into my buttocks. Breathlessly, I smiled – I was enjoying this, too.

“Do you hear them now?” I asked. “Tom!” I thrust my hips towards him again with all the force I had. Tom almost screamed.

“Tom! Tom! Tom!” Again and again, faster and faster I fucked him in time to my chanting his name. He had closed his eyes now, and his breath came in short moaning bursts. His hands still dug into my behind, and he pulled my hips toward him now as much as I thrust them. I was on the brink of another orgasm myself.

“Oh yes, every one of them would fuck you,” I gasped. “But I’m the only one who gets to fuck you. I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

One last time, I increased the speed of my hips, giving it all I had. “Touch me again,” I moaned.

Tom opened his eyes, reached around and let his thumb fall on my clit again. I came as soon as he had stroked it a few times, and so did he. We were screaming so loudly, the driver and everybody on the street must have heard us even over the sound of the traffic.

My head sank on his shoulder, and for a few minutes we just sat there, panting and holding each other tight. Then a polite cough from the driver reached us through the inbuilt speaker and yanked us back to reality. “I’m very sorry, sir, madam, but we are nearing our destination.”

Tom and I looked at each other and giggled. “Well, you better get your knickers back on,” he said and smiled – the most loving and satisfied smile.

When we arrived at the party location and stepped out of the car – tights and knickers securely back in place, makeup and ties checked – we ran straight into Taika and his wife Chelsea.

“Hey girl, what’s up with you? You seem kinda – flushed,” he said to me with an inquisitive smile.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” I answered hastily. “It’s all rather – exhilarating, isn’t it?”

He looked at me and smiled cockily. “Isn’t it just?” With that he winked at me and disappeared into the party, grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter standing nearby. I turned to Tom and whispered, “He knows!”, feeling a bit alarmed and embarrassed.

Tom chuckled. “Of course he does,” he said. “Why not? Who knows what those two have been up to in their car?” He smiled and offered me a glass which he had taken from the same waiter.

“Thank you, Tom,” I said. “This has already been one of the best nights of my life.”

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet, baby!” Tom gave me his warmest smile and my heart melted. “Just wait ‘til you see the party.”

~~ The End ~~


End file.
